Precision Gunsmithing
by Death's Prophet
Summary: Izuki developed her quirk in a freak accident that resulted in Bakugou being hospitalised. Because of what her quirk can do she is labelled as a villain and feared by all. Her mother dies in a villain attack and Izuki is left orphaned. Alone with no hope of being adopted Izuki Focuses on her dreams of being a hero. Here's what happens
1. The beginning

**_Names shit I know._**

Izuki_ was playing in the sandpit when she heard the first cry._

At_ first she ignored it, thinking it was the wind but soon the cries became unbearable to listen to._

She_ took up a nervous stride and wandered over to the sounds of explosions and wailing._

She_ still didn't want to accept the change her only friend was making._

As_ she made it onto the scene she let out a shaky breath before she confronted Bakugou._

Before_ her was Bakugou, palms alight, standing over a small boy with grasshopper legs._

_"Ka-Kachan..." she stuttered out shaking uncontrollably, "W-Wh-__Why are you hurting Haru?"_

_Bakugou turned back in rage, backhanding poor Izuki in explosive rage, "SHUT UP DEKU YOU USELESS BITCH!"_

_Haru quickly scuttled off in fear and Bakugou let out a growl, "See what you did!?" he barked looming over her, "LET THE EXTRA ESCAPE THAT'S WHAT!"_

_As Bakugou brought his hand down Izuki closed her eyes and put her hands up._

Bakugou's_ lackeys looked on, life going in slow motion, as they saw a pistol form in Izuki's hands._

BANG

_Izuki opened her now crosshair shaped eyes to a stunned Bakugou. Feeling cold metal against her skin she looked down, "A Colt Python 1911..."_

_The connection came pretty quickly._

_Kachan I ha-" she paused and dropped the weapon when Bakugou collapsed, blood streaming from the bullet hole in his left shoulder._

Izuki_ screamed for help as she tried desperately to stop the bleeding._

Izuki awoke to the ceiling of her new dorm room. reaching up she wiped the tears from her eyes and pushed herself out of bed.

"*sigh* That nightmare again..." she steeled herself as she prepared for her first day at UA.

**Outside Class 1A...**

Izuki stood in the empty hallway staring at the huge door that stood between her and her future.

"Well this is it..." with a deep sigh she pushed the door open to find a rambunctious group of hero students.

Feeling increasingly overwhelmed she stared into the room and gripped tightly to her red bag.

"OH. MY. GOD! You are so adorable!" a deathly pale girl with white hair and red eyes squeed causing Izuki to wince, "Oh sorry I should introduce myself!"

Izuki nodded hesitantly before quietly mumbling, "I-Izuki M-i-Midoriya, P-Ple-Pleasure to meet you..."

"Tooru, Tooru Hagakure. Nice to meet you Izuki!" the girl chirped, "Can I call you Zuzu?"

A hesitant nod.

"Great! Oh let me introduce you to everyone!" Tooru proceeded to drag Izuki towards a group of girls who were chattering away loudly in the corner.

"Hey girls, This is Izuki!" she spoke as she waved her left arm at them, " Say hello!"

The closest girl, who had dark hair and earphone jacks dangling from her ears, approached first, "Hey I'm Jirou, nice to meet you."

"I-Izuki..." the greenette looked down feeling greatly intimidated by the friendly atmosphere.

Another girl, who's quirk made her pink, moved to introduce herself but quickly found the girl had run to a desk in the corner of the room.

"Don't take it personally, I think she's a bit shy Mina." Jirou said as she watched the girl walk away.

Mina frowned but didn't say anything more before she went back to energetically talking with the group.

Meanwhile Izuki sat with her head against the desk berating herself in a mumble storm, "Ohgodwhy'dIdothatI'msuchanideotIshouldjustdiealreadydammitI'msuchafuckingideottheyprobablythinkI'mweirdorcreepy-"

Before Izuki could continue she felt a hand rest against her shoulder, " Miss are you alright?" looking up Izuki saw a boy who's head was shaped like a raven's.

Another form appeared behind him, of which Izuki assumed was his quirk, and said, "Yeah, you kinda sat down and started mumbling to yourself." the boy glared at the dark shape before returning his worried gaze back to Izuki.

"Ye-Yeah I-I-I'm fine, thanks..." Izuku stuttered as she burned holes through the desk.

The boy gave her a skeptical look before he departed saying, "Ok miss."

Izuki sighed and pulled out her notebook , Analysis Of Weapon Systems Vol. 13, and opened the blue cover to a page that had a detailed analysis and drawing of one of her personal favourites before she began editing the page.

A Chiappa 1887 'Mare's Leg'.

"Let's see... I need to refine the notes to make them more understandable, The sketch could be a bit neater-" Izuki continued mumbling as she lost herself in the information before her.

Around her students began screaming as what appeared to be a giant yellow caterpillar inched it's way to the front of the room before standing up.

The buglike creature opened up to reveal a man in a black trench coat and a large grey scarf.

"It took you eight seconds to calm down" the man said looking like an insomniac wihout sleeping pills, "We'll get that to one at the end of the term..." the man looked over the class before stopping at Izuki who was still stuck in her own world.

The man set a suitcase up on the desk behind him and opened it, "I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota. Grab one of these and meet me at field two."

Aizawa walked towards the door before being interrupted by a girl in the front, "But Sir what about the ceremony?"

Aizawa stopped and looked back his eyes glowing red and a grin splitting across his face, "Heroes don't have time for that stuff." he then walked out of room the leaving 1A to mull over his words.

Izuki, who was still stuck in her own world, bolted upright when a familiar voice broke above the confused students.

"ALRIGHT EXTRAS LET'S SET ONE THING STRAIGHT! I'M GONNA BE THE NUMBER ONE HERO AND IF YOU GET IN MY WAY YOU DIE!" Bakugou Katsuki sceamed as he stood on his desk to the chagrin of the boy who chastised Izuki at the practical exam.

"Not with a mouth and attitude like that, you won't." Jirou said as she grabbed a UA P.E uniform.

"WHAT WAS THAT EXTRA!?" before the explosive boy could do anything Jirou walked out the room

**6**** minutes later...**

Field two was more than a small practice area it looked more like a large park as it connected with the other fields.

"You took six minutes" Aizawa spoke hidden behind his scarf, "we'll get that to two by next week..."

The glasses boy put his hand up.

"Yes Iida?" Aizawa yawned softly.

"Sir may I ask what this test is for as we've already passed the practical." the newly dubbed Iida said formally as he chopped the air like a robot with his right hand.

Instead of directly answering his question Aizawa motioned Bakugou into the white circle on the floor, "How far could you throw in middle school?"

"Sixty three metres." Bakugou stated as he picked up a ball.

"Throw it with your quirk."

Bakugou grinned at the instruction before he stood in position and yelled, "DIE!" as he set of a large explosion

A second passed before Aizawa looked up from his UA issued phone and told everyone his score, "715.6 metres."

Bakugou smirked as he walked out the circle.

Mina started celebrating by jumping up and down, "This is gonna be so fun!"

Aizawa's quirk flared causing his scarf and hair to become unaffected by gravity, "Fun? Do you think heroes get to have fun?" Aizawa spat, "Alright then, whoever comes last will be expelled!"

"But sir" the brunette from earlier yipped, "that's not fair!"

Aizawa smile dissipates, "The world's unfair, especially for heroes."

Aizawa's quirk stopped and he called the next student up, "Izuki Midoriya."

Bakugou's eyes widened in fear as Izuki shrank back at the back of the group, "That villainous bitch is here!?"

Bakugou looked over the group and saw Izuki slowly shuffling over to the circle.

"YOU!" Bakugou screamed hatefully, "You and your damned quirk don't belong in a hero school! Get away from here you psycho!"

Aizawa narrowed his eyes as he remembered the student files he briefly skimmed over, 'looks like I'll have to read up on those.'

Izuki finally got to the circle and activated her quirk. A very large cannon that one would see in a mecha anime formed in Izuki's hands causing Bakugou to flinch and the rest to gasp.

The girl loaded the cannon with a ball and aimed far into the distance

**BOOOOOOM!**

Jirou clamped her hands over her ears and winced at the result of Izuki's weapon.

"1.2 miles..." Aizawa trailed off slightly surprised by the score of the girl in front of him.

**The UA headmaster's office...**

Nezu looked down at field two and laughed, "This year will surely be interesting!" he chuckled as he took a sip of coffee and looked at the file if Izuki Midoriya.

Izuki Midoriya:

Quirk;

Precision Gunsmithing;

Izuki can make anything that falls under the category of gun from her hands. Her eyes have also turned into crosshairs and allow her to take in any information in her area that would hinder her shot. This allows for perfect accuracy.

Izuki can also make the ammunition required for the weapons she creates and all of the weapons are mere featherweights to the girl.

She also inherited her father's, the villain Brainstorm, Hyper intelligence, insane reaction times and senses.

Drawback(s);

Her vision is better suited for dark conditions.

Side notes;

Quirks that are illusion based like invisibility do not work on Izuki.

**_welcome to a story that probably won't get updated for awhile because I'm a shitty person_**

**_Sincerely_**

**_Death's Prophet._**


	2. Question AN

Who should I ship!?

Please bear in mind that Mei is relatedto Izuki and I don't really like incest...

ANYWAY Izuki's friendship group will be Mei, Jirou, Tooru and Tokoyami


	3. Who Got Expelled?

**_TOORU HAS WON THE SHIPPING CONTEST!_**

**_In all seriousness I forgot to say Hitoshi was also going to be in the group but whatevs._**

**_On_****_ with the show I guess..._**

**_Oh! Wait a sec!_**

**_someone complained about how Izuki's quirk was "villainous". Simple fix to be honest._**

**_One Izuki's father is a villain._**

**_Two Bakugou was hospitalised because Izuki accidentally shot him, right?_**

**_Well because Izuki was being bullied at the time, when Bakugou came back he told everyone he was shot by Izuki._**

**_Due to this Izuki became feared because she had beaten the "Future Number One Hero"._**

**_Who beats down heroes?_**

**_Villains._**

**_Also people are generally scared of the quiet kid who has multiple notebooks and talks to themself._**

**_I would know, trust me._**

Mineta Minoru was having the worst first day possible.

As his new homeroom teacher showed the scores from the practical assessment he scrolled down the list.

Mineta Minoru- 20th

Mineta fell to his tiny hands and knees and cried.

"HOW AM I GOING TO LOOK AT WOMEN IN SPANDEX NOW!?" he raised himself onto his knee stared into the sky and screamed.

At that moment Izuki, who was about to start consoling the boy, Backed away awkwardly.

Aizawa smirked devilishly, "Mineta return your P.E kit and return home"

Mineta stood up and began shuffling his way to the locker room, "Expect a letter of expulsion soon."

At that moment Iida spoke up, "Sir what will you do about the extra slot?"

"The spot will be sorted, trust me" Aizawa answered as he turned back to th main building, "Return to class for second period." with that Aizawa left the class to their own devices.

Izuki was reminded of her place on the score board when Bakugou began shouting at her, "SHITTY DEKU! THAT WAS A FLUKE YOU HEAR ME, A FLUKE!"

Bakugou turned and left for the lockers.

Izuki, despite being second place, began letting her insecurities slip in again, 'Kachan is right why do I even try...'

Before the first tear could even touch the ground Izuki felt a pair of small arms hug her.

"It's alright he's just being a jerk." Tooru spoke softly as she pulled Izuki in tighter.

"Yeah I wouldn't let that ideot get on your nerves." Jirou said absentmindedly as she waited for the two to follow the rest of the class who had already left.

Tokoyami simply nodded in agreement.

"Y-Yeah, alright..." Izuki sniffled as she pulled her head off Tooru's shoulder.

Tooru smiled and held the girl's hand as she led her to the lockers

**Later...**

The rest of the school day passed by with Izuki stuck in her deppressing thoughts.

The only times she was in the real world not writing notes for class was during break and lunch when she sat with her new friends.

They didn't talk about much except music and their quirks, Well except Tooru's.

Coincidentally for one reason or another, anytime Izuki attempted to ask, Tooru's sheer beauty would distract her causing her to turn red.

That or some stupid reason like Bakugou or a boy from 1B interrupted.

Then there was the final reason...

Izuki never had much contact with family. They all distanced themselves when her father debuted as a Villain.

Even when her mother died from a quirk induced illness they didn't attend the funeral.

So when Izuki was face to face with a girl named Mei Hatsume, who claimed to be her cousin on her mother's side, she was a little surprised.

That encounter then encouraged the group to dig into the family history of the Midoriya and Hatsume Families.

Turns out Aunt Hatsume had a child as well.

Currently Izuki was saying goodbye to her cousin and was on her way to her old home to pick up the last of her stuff.

She passed through the nicer side of town on a train and got off on the shadier side of town.

she walked throught the sparsely populated streets she passed by a stray dog lying on the floor.

A large, skinny Shibu Inu.

"Hey Hiro, I got you something!" Izuki pulled out a meat stick she had gotten at a corner store and fed the dirty white animal.

Hiro sniffed the offering before taking it out the girl's hand.

Izuki, satisfied Hiro had eaten, stood up and continued on.

Once in the alleyway that led directly to her home Izuki, Hiro by her side, fumbled for her key when her enhanced senses heard a soft, wet thud.

"Ah, a perect disguise!" A raspy voice rumbled like it was speaking with water in it's mouth.

Looking back Izuki dodged just in time before a green blob leaped towards her previous position.

"Ey qui movin! Yer makin this mer difficul!

Izuki formed a rifle in her hands with a wide barrel, the weapon almost invisible in the dark.

She pulled the trigger and closed her eyes as the gruff sounding slime pounced once more.

**WOOSH!**

"Jeez kid that was impressive!" Opening her eyes Izuki saw a green covered alleyway and one of her favourite heroes.

Before her stood pro hero Gunhead.

"OHMYGODPROHEROGUNHEAD-" a hand was slapped over the mumbler's face before the well built man continued.

"Hey do you mind if you help me cleaning this up?" He scratched the back of his neck in uncertainty.

Izuki blinked before switching her air gun for another.

The familiar white glow appeared in her hands before a new weapon formed.

She aimed it down the alley and pulled the trigger.

This time, instead of blowing, the hoover-like weapon sucked all the slime up.

when it finished the alleyway was clear and Izuki pulled a container off the weapon.

"T-This co-contains the vi-villain G-Gunhead." Izuki whispered shyly.

"Huh... Thanks!" Gunhead spoke as he stared at the scene, "Hey do you go to UA?"

Izuki was confused by the question, "Y-Yes?"

"Would you like an internship?" Gunhead asked intently.

Izuki, gob-smacked, nodded intently.

"What's your name?" Gunhead asked happily.

"I-Iz-Izuki M-Midoriya!" shouted Izuki embarrassedly.

"Well see you around Izuki!" with those last words Gunhead left.

Izuki stood there for a few minutes before she beckoned Hiro into her home.

**_Yay..._**

**_This chapter isn't very good but ok._**

**_I don't like Mineta so let's have Hitoshi instead._**

**_By the way, do you guys want smut?_**

**_Because if so who wants to write it?_**

**_I really don't want to write it but if you want I'll see if I can get someone else to._**

**_Who wants me to keep Hiro?_**

**_Sincerely_**

**_Death's Prophet._**


	4. Accidental Nudity

**_Hey there!_**

**_Are you an aspiring author with no inspiration and no idea where to start from?_**

**_Well you've c_****_ome to the right place!_**

**_Here on Precision Gunsmithing we (we being me and the voices in my head) decided that my other stories are worthless pieces of crap!_**

**_Therefore if the above question applies to you, you are eligible to adopt one of these stories:_**

Heterochromic Rose

Three Of A Kind

A Rose In A Wasteland

Of Half Demons And White Scythes

The Calling

Run

Faded Rose

1U

Judgement

Mask

One Woman Army

You Ever Wonder Why We're Here?

Rosefall

These Thorns Of Mine

**_Also forgot to mention Asui is in the Deku squad as well as Todoroki because it's not the Deku Squad without Todoroki._**

**_With that out the way here comes the 3rd chapter!_**

Upon entering the abandoned building Izuki took off her bag and blazer.

She grabbed the worn hiking bag that sat in the corner and of the makeshift bedroom and began packing up the knicknacks and other items that she was unable to bring to UA the first time.

After a good ten minutes Izuki was finished packing.

"Alright Hiro, this is it..." She looked around the room a final time before she the tossed the key and walked back to the train station.

The train ride had been completely uneventful and quiet.

When the train stopped at her platform she disembarked with Hiro still at her heels.

She smiled before petting the scrawny dog, "You can't stay with me the entire time."

Hiro tilted his head and whimpered.

Izuki turned and left. After a couple seconds Hiro bounded towards her before falling into pace.

Izuki hadn't noticed Hiro still there by the time they reached the UA gate.

"My my, what do we have here? A student sneaking back onto campus after curfew?" before Izuki, in all his two foot one glory, stood Nezu the school's headmaster, "And with a companion no less!'

Izuki looked down before scrambling to explain herself, "Ah! Wait! YouseeHirokindafollowedmebackhomeafterIwenttocollecttherestofmystuffandIaccidentlytookthelongwaybecauseIgotdistra-"

For the third time that day Izuki was interrupted, "No worries Miss Midoriya! Every good hero needs a sidekick, no?"

Nezu let Izuki Keep Hiro on the grounds that he was already house trained abd would become Izuki's attack dog.

"T-Th-Thank y-you so much!" Izuki thanked the tiny teacher before leaving to go to bed.

Once she was out of sight Aizawa came from around a tree, "She's a problem child isn't she?" he asked tiredly.

"Yes, Midoriya was kicked out the house when her mother died and ran away from an orphanage that dealt in human trafficking." The tiny bear-dog-mouse replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

Aizawa sighed, "It's a miracle she still wants to be a hero."

Nezu simply laughed.

**The Next Day...**

Izuki was woken up by a wet feeling attacking her face.

"Ah- Hey quit it!" she giggled as she pushed Hiro off the bed.

Izuki looked at the clock and sighed, "No point trying to sleep now."

She pushed herself out of Snipe themed bed and took off the Gunhead themed pajamas.

Hiro looked at Izuki curiously.

"Don't give me that look!" she chastised as she got prepared for her second day, "I'll back soon!"

She closed her door and locked it, "Who was that?" shocked by the sudden voice Izuki jumped up and squeaked.

"T-Tooru don't scare me like that!" Izuki pleaded when she turned around.

Tooru looked into Izuki's eyes, not letting herself get distracted.

Izuki stared back seeing something she didn't like in the girl's eyes, 'Hurt? why would she feel that?'

"Th-That was m-my..." Izuki trailed off, how was she supposed to explain Hiro to Tooru?

"M-My attack dog, Hiro..." the hurt in Tooru's eyes faded to relief and then joy.

"Oh! You can bring him to hero studies!" Tooru exclaimed happily.

Izuki shook her head, "H-Hiro gets t-trained separately, with other dogs..."

"Oh... Can I at least pet him?" Tooru began puppy eyeing the taller girl.

Izuki relented and unlocked the door, "A-Alright but we have to get to class soon."

"Ok!" Tooru entered the room and immediately got pounced.

"H-Hiro! Stop!" Izuki cried fearing Tooru wouldn't want to be friends anymore.

To her surprise Tooru took the attack in full and began petting the dog to heaven and back.

"It's ok Zuzu I have two dogs!" Tooru was now hugging the dog Goodbye as she and Izuki left for class.

"Hiro's so cute!" Tooru gushed as she walked by Izuki.

""Y-Yeah." Izuki replied robotically, 'Shes so incredible..."

"Zuzu? You all good?" Tooru asked worriedly concern evident in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Izuki replied rapidly so as not to worry the other girl.

Tooru looked at her skeptically before turning into the classroom.

Izuki sighed and followed behind, 'that was close.'

She sat down in her seat next to Tooru and waited for homeroom to pass by.

**However long homeroom takes in Japan...**

After the new student was introduced, Hitoshi Shinso, and told the class he wasn't there to make friends (he also made eye contact with Izuki who recognised the look in his eyes) homeroom started.

The topic?

Elect class reps.

Aizawa left after they elected the vice rep and rep of the class.

Izuki and Yaoyozoru, or Yaomomo as the other girls in the class had dubbed her.

Izuki really wanted to pass the title to Iida as the boy seemed more capable but he denied saying, "A true hero should be the one to lead this class!" signature hand chop and all.

after all that was done and the class settled back down the new teacher cane through the door.

"Hello class 1A! I'll be your hand to hand and hero studies teacher, Gunhead!" Gunhead came through door casually dressed in his usual attire.

Ochako, who was sat right at the door, freaked out at seeing her sexond favourite hero.

"OH MY GOD! Can I have an autograph and a picture!?" she yelled with sparkles in her eyes.

In the cutest way possible he replied with, "A-Alright."

Ochako then proceeded to float into the ceiling squealing, "SOCUTE!"

Once down she got her autograph and repeated the ceiling process again when he posed with a peace sign.

Ochako was now back in her seat.

"Ok, today we're going to be doing three on three hero versus villain training in cityscape one."

Gunhead began.

Iida interrupted with his hand ram rod straight in the air, "Sir how will we decide teams?"

"Drawing lots." the battle heri replied casually.

"Bit won't some quirks be better in other groups?" Iida quizzed.

"I-If you think about it heroshavetoworkwithwhoeverisavailable" Izuki began to mumble, "drawinglotsisthebestwaytosimulatereality."

The explanation earned a beaming smile from Tooru, an eyeroll from Jirou, a head shake from Tokoyami and a kero from Tsuyu.

Iida began singing her praises and Hitoshi spoke quietly at the front, "Always the quiet ones..."

Izuki began blushing redder than a tomato.

Gunhead clapped to get the attention of the class, "Be at cityscape two in five."

He turned to leave before remembering something, "Oh right! You'll need these."

He pressed a button on his phone and a panel in the wall opened revealing numbered boxes.

"Can't have heroes without costumes." Gunhead left the room in cheers.

**5 minutes later...**

"You all look so cool!" Gunhead gushed earning another 'CUTE!' from Ochako.

Looking down at her own costume she thought it was pretty bad.

She donned a black kevlar infused beanie and a matching black zipper hoodie and elbow pads

On her legs were a pair of military issued combat trousers and metal knee pads.

To top it all off she had her signature red buckled combat boots with soles reinforced by Titanium and a pair of fingerless gloves with steel pads on the fingers.

Izuki looked around at all the equally dark and colourless costumes her friends donned.

Jirou was dressed as a punk rocker in a leather jacket, white fingerless gloves, a purple t-shirt, blackberry coloured combat trousers and matching black boots.

Tokoyami was hidden in a cloak but Izuki could see a pair of brown boots.

Tsuyu sported a green jumpsuit with white gloves and a gold helmet.

And Tooru...

Izuki looked away blushing

Gunhead rummaged around in the hat beside him before saying three names, "The heroes are Izuki Midoriya, Tooru Hagakure and Tsuyu Asui!"

The trio stood to the right if Gunhead, Izuki blushing harder at her proximity to Tooru.

"Villains are Katsuki Bakugou, Eijiro Kirishima and Momo Yaoyorozu!" Gunhead announced dispelling Izuki's thoughts.

"Alright Bakubro, let's do this!" Kirishima yelled enthusiastically.

"Shut up Shitty Hair!" Bakugou yelled back.

All the girls gave Yaoyorozu a look of sympathy.

"You have three minutes to prepare and ten for the fight." Gunhead began gaining the attention of the class, "To win you have to immobilize the enemy team or in the case of the heroes touch the bomb."

Gunhead looked over the class only to find no one had any questions.

"Alright those not fighting follow me, teams your three minutes start when the villains reach the bombs." Gunhead lead the other students away as Bakugou pushed past Izuki.

"I'm gonna kill you Deku." he whispered threateningly as he walked away.

Izuki began shaking uncontrollably in fear before Tooru began yelling at Bakugou.

"What's your fucking problem you pathetic asshole!" she yelled as Bakugou disappeared.

"Th-Thanks..." Izuki muttered as she stood up shakily.

"Any plans kero?" Tsuyu asked to distract everyone from the incident.

"Ka-Kachan will go after me so leave him to me." Izuki proposed meekly.

"What!? Hell no!" Tooru shot the idea down with a look of disgust, "No way would I leave you alone with him!

"W-Well if I distract him Kirishima will be hard pressed to beat you and Tsu..."

"I agree with Midoriya kero." Tsuyu agreed but then looked at Izuki quizzically, "What about Yaomomo?"

Izuki formed a M1 Garand with a sling in her hands, "Use this to knock her out."

Tsuyu nodded satisfied with her role.

Tooru huffed not entirely happy with the plan, "What about me?"

Izuki looked at her, still blushing, and asked, "W-Well what's your quirk?"

Tsuyu and Tooru looked at her like she was mad.

"What do you mean it's perpetual invisibility?" Tooru asked looking like she was perplexed with the idea.

"B-But I can see you." Izuki replied equally perplexed.

"If you can see me than what do I look like?" Tooru asked sounding hurt.

Izuki thought about it and decided to be bold, consequences be damned, "You have magnificent blood red eyes, beautifully white hair and skin..." once agin Izuki started blushing hard enough to start making her sweat steam.

"Oh my god..." Tooru trailed off.

She then realized the implications.

"OHMYGOD!" she yelled turning as red as Izuki as she covered herself

Thankfully Gunheads voice came over the earpieces, "Times up! Get going!"

Another rifle was formed in Izuki's hands, "GETKIRISHIMA!" she yelled as she chucked the weapon at Tooru.

She then ran into the building.

Tooru turned to Tsuyu and gave her a look. Tsuyu did a zipping motion with her right hand in reply.

**_YAY! Another chapter down._**

**_Really sorry but I'm on half term rifht now so the last couple days have been free which is why I've been updating frequently._**

**_Unfortunately all good things must end..._**

**_Starting tomorrow I am on my fifth term in year ten._**

**_Yeah... not bad if you consider that my school is one of the worst in England._**

**_What should Izuki's hero name be?_**

**_Sincerely_**

**_Death's Prophet._**

**_WAIT!_**

**_I want to say thanks to all those who read this story._**

**_Literally this story blew six times quicker than any of my others._**

**_So thanks!_**


	5. Chapter 5

If you are reading this then congratulations! I am rewriting this story!

Say goodbye to terrible grammar and spelling, I won't have any of that. Be prepared for a storyline that's three times better than the previous. Also if your pen-name happens to be SpikeTheWriter, I'm sorry but you never updated the story after chapter 1.

Happy quarantine.

DP


End file.
